The world's oceans and seas typically have temperature versus depth profiles that can be characterized generally as shown in FIG. 1. For example, the upper layer is usually at a uniform temperature as a result of wind and wave mixing. The temperature is determined by the intensity and duration of solar radiation, as well as the efficiency of wind driven surface mixing. Although the depth of the upper layer varies depending on the season, a nominal depth for the upper layer is approximately 50 meters. Deeper water is usually significantly colder, approximately 10° C. colder than the upper layer. The transition between upper and lower layers is referred to as the thermocline. The thermocline has a nominal thickness of approximately 20 meters. Although these dimensions vary depending on the time of year and geographic location, the numbers presented are for illustrative purposes.
It is well-known that hurricanes which travel to North America originate from tropical storms that are spawned in the tropical waters of the eastern Atlantic, near the Western coast of Africa. It also is understood that the originating tropical storms, and the hurricanes which develop from them, are fueled by the energy content of the warm, upper layers of the ocean. There is a strong correlation between the frequency and strength of such storms and the energy content of those upper, heated layers of the ocean.
Accordingly, decreasing the temperature of this upper layer of ocean water could diminish the occurrence and intensity of tropical storms. In addition, decreasing the temperature of the upper, warmer layer of ocean in the path of a hurricane could (1) diminish, or quench, the strength of a hurricane; or (2) alter the course of a hurricane.
U.S. Pat No. 4,470,544 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,274 disclose methods for slowly mixing layers of sea water to achieve greater rainfall in the Mediterranean basin. Slowly mixing layers of a large body of water increases the potential solar energy captured by the water, and increases the intensity of storms fueled by the energy content of the water. To diminish the strength of a hurricane or alter its course, however, rapid mixing of ocean layers is required.